


piercing light/piercing darkness

by computereality



Category: Naruto
Genre: (in second chapter), Blood, Death, Drabble, Forced Suicide, Gore, Lowercase, M/M, Violence, of some random enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computereality/pseuds/computereality
Summary: two times butsuma and tajima killed for each other.
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Tajima
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

tajima tastes earth.  
the kick was not that strong, but enough for him to lose his balance.  
red armor and weapons forgotten, newcomer already pressing tajima’s opponent to the ground.  
uchihas pride too big to let butsuma protect him, tajima soon gets up, too late.  
the flash of chakra light in butsuma’s palm, as he punches the enemy.  
crack of skull breaking, wet noise of flesh and brain squishing.   
blood sinking into the earth. blood on butsuma’s hand, on his clothes, his face. on his lips.  
tajima soon kisses them. pressing harder, so he couldn’t taste blood, but just him.


	2. Chapter 2

the traitor lays on the ground, a spy for an enemy clan. small sword piercing her leg, making unable to run away. butsuma watches, he feels naive for thinking he can trust his family.  
tajima is here too, sharingan lightening up. for butsuma, getting rid of your clan members seems to be painful.   
she looks up, directly into tajima’s eyes. and she screams.  
taking the sword, pulling it out slowly, eyes looking dead while staring at glowing red dots.  
and she stabs herself, first, second, third time. blood splashing, staining tajima’s feet.  
the first time butsuma is frightened by him.


End file.
